Shocking Isn't It
by Future Forensic
Summary: Hermione Granger's 'parents' are attacked by deatheaters but then they all get a major surprise
1. Chapter 1

Crack! Hermione Granger woke with a start. She stranded listening to a soft incoherent whispering coming from downstairs, and decided to investigate further. She took with her the only weapon she could legally carry; it was her very own .44 magnum revolver. Even though in less than a week she would be seventeen, making her of legal age in the wizarding world, she was still unable to legally use magic away from Hogwarts for the next few days. Even so it was illegal to perform magic in the presence of a muggle.

She arrived down stairs to three masked and two unmasked figures, but the image that grabbed her attention was the sight of her parents bound and gagged in the middle of the circle of said figures. She instantly recognized the obvious leader of this raid, "Lucius." She said spiting the name as if it had a bad taste, but she wasn't as brave in her head as she was aloud. Inside her mind was screaming 'run girl, run!' "Ah Miss Granger, how nice of you to join; we were just about to start the fun." He said smiling in that sick twisted way of his. As if to accent his point the second unmasked figure showed herself to be Bellatrix Lestrange; "Crucio!" she laughed like a mad woman and dancing like the clumsiest ballerina to ever live. "NO!" Hermione screamed and cried.

Finally remembering the gun in her hand she got a good grip on it and pulled the trigger shooting Lucius in the shoulder and Bellatrix in the abdomen, only to shoot the other three in the head or heart causing them to either die instantly or in just a second's time. She would later learn the three men who lost their lives to her where the Lestrange brothers and Devohlo. Hermione, adrenaline still pumping through her veins, ran over to her parents only to find the cruicatus curse had killed them both.

Hermione, still weak from her fight, passed out by her parents bodies already covered in several different people's blood. As she closed her eyes she noticed two shadowy figures inter the room causing her to sigh in defeat, believing her attackers had come back to finish the job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape entered the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry running like a bat out of hell. "They're after Granger!" he said earnestly. Without pausing a second to wait for an explanation Albus Dumbledore jumped out of his seat and in one motion grabbed Severus' arm and turned in a quick circle to apperate straight to the young woman's house.

They immediately entered the granger residence; they entered the living room to behold a sight so shocking they were both slightly faint for a moment. What could have possibly startled a spy this much? Well the sight that they beheld was the mutilated body of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, not to mention the shock of seeing a limp, bloody body of Hermione Granger. Once they regained they composure they said in unison "oh no", they ran to the center of the room to take the pulse of the three victims. "They're dead Son" Albus sighed sadly to the man he and his wife (Minerva) considered a son. "No, she's alive!" Severus gasped having managed to find a minuscule pulse. "Ok, ok son we have to get her to Poppy immediately. Poppy will be able to save her." Albus replied quickly causing Severus to nod and quickly gather the young woman in his arms. "Let's go!" Severus replied swiftly.

The appeared, nearly giving Poppy a heart attack in the process. The Elder woman stood up from her desk after having just about peed herself from the loud cracking like sound caused by apperation. She ran into the infirmary knowing only Severus and Albus were aloud to disapperate in and out of the castle. This made her fearful also knowing neither of them would be willing to disapperate straight into the infirmary unless something was extremely bad. "Albus what is going on?" She said having not yet noticed Severus or the small figure that was Hermione Granger "No time for explanations Poppy Miss. Granger is in critical condition." Albus replied calmly as ever. Finally having just noticed Severus and Hermione who was still in his arms she let out a small gasp "oh my, what happened to this poor young woman?" Albus shook his head sadly and said "we do not know, only that the Death Eaters have gotten a hold of her." Severus, feeling Poppy's eyes on him walked over to a bed and laid Hermione down on a bed close by. After about twenty minutes of constant testing and spells to try and figure out what was ailing with poor child. "Well it looks like the death eaters didn't touch her; she is just exhausted, she will be fine in a few days. "So she is really health? She is just very tired?" he asked sounding relieved and yet in a way concerned "Yes she will be fine." Poppy replied. "Why so worried Severus?" Albus asked jokingly. "I'm not worried Albus she is just a good student." Severus growled and stalked off grumbling. But as he left his thoughts stayed with Hermione. 'Why did it bother me so much to see Granger like that?' he thought. 'I never cared before so why now?' but as he thought about it he secretly knew why. Seeing the very young woman he had secretly respected and been proud of so hurt and broken; that had been like I knife to the gut. He thought it was his fault 'if I had been a little quicker they may all still be alive.' He believed it was his fault that at 16 years old the poor young woman had become and orphan. Then his thoughts went back to the pain of seeing Hermione so broken. 'But why should I care?' He asked himself she was still a fifth year but because of the time-turner had aged her till she was almost 15 in her third year. But she was still the Gryffindor princess for crying out loud and a student, and Severus didn't allow himself to care about the students. 'I don't even like her.' But the spy inside him knew that was a lie 'or … do I?' 'But how do I like her, is it like a friend, do I want to become a fatherly figure to her (like Albus and Minerva are to me?) But he had no real family so he had no idea what that would feel like. 'Or is it something else?' He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:15 so he had plenty of time to go and visit her before dinner. He walked into the hospital wing and saw Poppy and asked how Hermione was. "She's pretty good, fully stable and awake if you would like to talk with her for information for Albus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus walked into the hospital wing and saw Hermione sitting up on the farthest bed from the door, reading a book. 'Go figure' he thought, smiling on the inside but never allowing his emotions to be betrayed by his face.

"Miss Granger" he called causing her to look up and smile "Why hello Professor Snape", she was surprised to see him,

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, softly coughing as he walked towards her.

"Well Miss Granger I thought Albus would appreciate it if I went ahead and talked to you about what happened last night… you know for the Order." He replied quietly, she looked crestfallen,

" oh ok…, but there isn't a lot to tell." She replied softly, but secretly pleased to have a reason to talk to him. In reality she liked him a lot but there was sure as hell no way she would ever even consider possibly admitting that to anyone; especially Harry or God forbid Ronald. She loved the boys like they were her brothers but they were often a bit over protective of her and very irrational. For all she knew the boys might try and kill Severus (as she had called him for the last few years in her own head,) thinking she was under an evil spell.

"Well…?" Severus asked pulling her out of her thoughts,

"well I heard a loud crack and went down stairs to find my parents dead and Lucius, Bellatrix, the LeStrange brothers Avery, and Devolho all down there. I shot Lucius then Bellatrix then killed the others. But my parents were already dead." The poor young woman answered tearfully.

"Hermione," he said quietly causing her to look up at the use of her first name. "It wasn't your fault, you did what you could; you had to save your own life as well. Because of you Lucius Malfoy can finally be sent back to Azkaban."

Hermione looked up in surprise and said "I'm confused; I thought Lucius Malfoy was your friend."

"Well the old Lucius was my friend, before he changed, before he became a mass murderer." He replied

"I guess you're right." She sighed

Severus felt so terrible and guilty for not getting to Albus in time to save the whole Granger Family; "I know it hurts but… If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, I know Minerva would be more than happy if you felt like you could go to her for comfort… as would I." the said mumbling the last part.

"Thank you sir" she said quietly

"Severus" he said thoroughly surprising Hermione, but also himself. "You may call me Severus, as long as we are not in class or around the other students."

She smiled at him and said "then you may call me Hermione… at any time." She replied softly

To her great surprise Severus smiled back at her (the corner of his mouth twitched), then out of nowhere he busted up laughing causing Hermione to be infected by his contagious laughter. Finally once their composer had been regained Hermione smiled at him and said "you should smile more often… it makes you look twenty years younger."

He rolled his eyes and said "don't hold your breath."

"Aww come on!"

"nope sorry, hey I got to go." He said and stood up

"oh," she said sounding disappointed "Okay"

"I'll talk to you later" he said ruffling her hair. That is when he noticed it. The unruly bush she had called hair for… well as long as he had known her at least was gone, and in its place was smooth, still thick but straight and shiny. She looked older also about seventeen instead of fifteen, also her Dark chocolate brown hair was now a dirty dish water blonde… that didn't make since; yesterday it had been the color of chocolate. 'Why is her appearance changing?' he thought

He recalled a potion from a very long time ago that allowed the mother of a child to ingest the potion and with just a few drops of a chosen man blood and the child would be born looking like the man, it was usually used to hide an affair and the effects lasted until the child was 17 or close to 17. Unfortunately he could not remember a lot about the potion and would have to look it up, but he did remember the name... "blood adoption."

Muh hahahahahhahahahhahahahaha hate me yet?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After several hours of intense research Severus' theory was all but confirmed. He was headed to the hospital wing to tell Hermione when he saw Poppy's patronus coming toward him, "Miss Granger is out of control please come quickly!" it said in Poppy's voice. Severus quickly sprinted up the remaining stairs and into the hospital wing, and saw Hermione screaming and trashing about in immense pain.

"Oh no" he whispered "Madame Pomfrey stand back." He commanded walking over to Hermione's bed and said "Miss Granger calm down!" but she kept on with her screaming "Hermione" he said again sitting on the edge of the bed "Hermione I know it hurts but it is almost over… it will be done soon. He said touching her shoulders. And he was right, the once chocolate brown hair was now platinum blonde, and the one also chocolate brown eyes were now blue. Her face was heart shaped with a pointed chin and extremely pale; she looked just like a younger version of Narcissa Malfoy.

"I knew it" he muttered

"Knew what Severus?" she asked softly still weak from the transformation.

"Look in the mirror"

She did and gasped at what she saw, "oh my gosh, I look like Draco Malfoy!"

"Hermione have you ever heard of a potion called 'blood-adoption' before?"

She only nodded in response.

"Well I think you are actually Hermione Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's sister. She was kid-napped when she was a few weeks old. That is actually why Draco is so horrid to you; your name makes him think of and remember what he lost. You remind him of his big sis."

"Oh gosh, I knew I was adopted but, kid-napped?"

"Well Hermione there is a spell…"

"do it" she said instantly "please"

"ok," he sighed "hereditas revelare" suddenly images of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy appeared. "oh my gosh" they said in unison.

"So you were right" she whispered

"yeah"

"The spell's over?"

"Yes, if Albus finds out about you changing back I fear for your life. We must get you out of here. Severus said

"Do you think the Malfoys will accept me into their home?"

"After Lucius killing your adopted parents?"

"He is my father."

"That he is and we need to get you out of here before you are discovered."

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him

"well… can you walk or do I need to carry you?"

"I don't know" she said and tried to stand but her legs collapsed from underneath her.

Severus barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "I can carry you." He said quietly and scoped her into his arms before disillusioning the pair of them and ran to his office. Upon entering his office he walked over to the floo and fire called Malfoy manor

"Draco!" he called upon seeing his god son.

"oh hey Uncle Sev. What's up?"

"Draco can you get your mother or father please?"

"Yeah just a second" he said before disappearing from view "Mom Uncle Sev's in the floo; he needs to talk to you."

Draco Malfoy's mother Narcissa Malfoy walked in and smiled down at Severus in the floo "Yes Severus?" she asked politely.

"Cissa I need to bring someone through but don't worry it is a good thing."

"Um ok…" she replied in confusion

Severus pulled back to the other side of the floo and picked Hermione back up and walked back through in to Malfoy manor kitchen reversing the disillusionment spell so Hermione could be seen.

"Hermione?" Lucius, who had just walked into the room, asked softly.

Severus nodded and whispered "Yes but Lucius they didn't change her name; your daughter was Hermione Granger."

"Oh crap-olia" Draco said having finally found his voice. "Uncle Sev, what is wrong with her?"

"She us put under a blood-adoption potion so she would look like the muggles she lived with; the change has just worn her out." He replied

"Dobby," Lucius called

"Yes master Malfoy" dobby replied having just appeared in the kitchen

"Dobby would you please set up one of the empty rooms for my 17 year old daughter?"

"Of course master Malfoy" dobby replied before disappearing with a "pop"

This caused Hermione to stir in Severus' arms before burring her face in his chest.

"My, my Severus, it seems you have a not so secret admirer"

Severus growled at his friend "who would you feel about you 15 year old daughter having a crush on her 36 year old teacher?"

Narcissa laughed "Boys no fighting over my only daughter."

Draco, grinning like a mad man, asked "when is she going to wake up uncle Sev?"

Hermione yawned and rolled over in Severus' arms waking up.

"apparently right now Dragon."


End file.
